The Dead's Legacy
by Deadclaw
Summary: Part 1 of the dead's legacy: prepare fore gruesome stuff in part 2


**The Dead's Legacy**

**Part I**

**Everyone was in a panic. To make the situation worse, the fleeing cats were in the way, as the warriors were trying to fight around them. How MoonClan had settled into this problem, it happened so fast. It was as if time would take a couple of mouse-tails just to speed up. And, to have ThunderClan attack another Clan was strange. ThunderClan usually didn't get involved with war, and usually prevented it. However, with their new leader, Wildstar, things have been stirring. When the MoonClan patrol came across the reek of a hostile odor, a mix of ShadowClan, WindClan, and ThunderClan, our last warriors had to go to battle.**

**It was like a wave of war had slammed down. Our biggest warrior, Wolf, was a tremendous help compared to the very few warriors we had left. MoonClan was also lucky that we had Wolf. He knows how to speak Badgertongue, Wolfsong, & Foxspeak, so Wolf persuaded a few wolves and badgers to join, as well as two foxes. Heavystep, the next biggest warrior, was weakening because of the big gash bleeding heavily on his side. While Stargazer was making sure his last warriors were all okay, a huge black cat with a gray muzzle, white ears, brown paws, with a silver stripe on his side, and from his head to tail-tip was dark, blood-colored ginger fur was running toward him. Stargazer wasn't fast enough, so the tom slammed into him. Supposedly, the impact was enough to paralyze Stargazer, and the tom left Stargazer winded. As he lay there, the stars seemed to move and form silvery groups. As Stargazer looked at his view of paws, he saw dead warriors among them. They were _MoonClan_ warriors. Also, Stargazer noticed hooves in the crowd. What cat had hooves!? All of a sudden, movement and fighting stopped altogether. Stargazer strained his head to look up at the ShadowClan warrior next to him. Fear froze the cat to the spot, and shock froze his eyes wide.**

"**Stargazer,_ look up!_" hissed Starchaser, Stargazer's best friend, through gritted teeth.**

**The stars were walking.**

**Starchaser could not believe his eyes. StarClan was coming down to save _MoonClan_. The only time that ever happened was when HawkClan, one of the ancient Clans, was killing off LynxClan one by one. StarClan came down to help LynxClan fight HawkClan. So now, it seems as if MoonClan is in the same scenario. The deer that rushed in earlier was looking around at the cats as if he knew that StarClan would come down to save them the whole time. One by one, the StarClan members walked down. Apparently, the shock from the event was enough to make Stargazer jump up and stare at the StarClan cats.**

**As soon as the StarClan warriors were comfortable, Firestar, ThunderClan's old leader, dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Good to see you StarBuck," he mewed. The buck also bowed his head. "Good to see you too, Firestar." StarBuck spoke, in clear cat. Wolf looked back and forth at the two, trying to decide which one wasn't real, but just shook his head, confused. Firestar tuned to face ThunderClan, as Bluestar, the older leader of ThunderClan, stepped up. "We are disappointed in ThunderClan. Usually you are preventing war, not starting it." Bluestar's icy gaze swept the crowd, searching for Wildstar. However, the bloodthirsty leader seemed to have vanished.**

"**We are disappointed in WindClan," Tallstar and Onestar spoke. **

"**ShadowClan should be ashamed." Blackstar and Nightstar meowed clearly, glaring at ShadowClan. Then, as if stung, the other Clan cats sprang up and pelted back to their Clan boundaries. Next, a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat padded forward. "StarClan knows how hard it is for you. Ever since the majority of MoonClan split up, leaving you with very few warriors left, and having a lot of those few ending up dead." Spottedleaf gazed down sadly at the dead warriors." Therefore, we have a quest and a prophecy for you three." She indicated with her tail at Stargazer, Starchaser, and Wolf. "Here is the prophecy: _Blood will spill Blood, Death will be seen, and the call will be answered,_" Spottedleaf rasped. A clear image appeared during the prophecy. A lake of blood lapped greedily at the tree warriors' paws, and across the lake was a field with long grass, filled with cats that had their heads thrown back, yowling at either the moon, or something in the distance. "_The Moonlit warriors will venture to find the Moon, and all peace sill be restored, after the sacrifice to save the cats from the Sharpclaw is made._"**

**As Spottedleaf finished, the image of the cats and the lake vanished, but the moonlight that was like a spotlight remained. "You three are the Moonlit warriors." Spottedleaf mewed gently. Stargazer and Starchaser realized that the moonlight was on them and Wolf, but no one else. "Go find your clan!" StarClan meowed all together.**

**Their quest had begun.**


End file.
